Lovely Little Tales
by Blossomgirl94
Summary: Collection of drabbles for BrickxBlossom all inspired by parts of songs by Fall Out Boy. Rated T just in case.
1. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**I know, I know! It's been a long time since I last posted a story. Please don't hate me? Tonight I just had this huge burst of energy and thought why not? I should start some stories. I thought the best way to get back on track would be a series of drabbles. So without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own any of the Fall Out Boy lyrics used (sadly…)**

Drabble 1: Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

"They say quitters never win, but we walk the plank on a sinking ship."

It was official. I liked him. Actually, I liked him a lot. I don't know how or why or even when, but I liked him. If he was any other boy then it wouldn't be a problem, but he wasn't just any boy. He was arrogant and egotistical and sexist and a womanizer. He could be mean, rude, and hot-tempered. He had a new girl on his arm every week, and at some point I found myself wanting to be that girl. He had grown up from when we were younger, and even though he could be completely horrid, he had times where he could be somewhat charming. This was the part of him that I had fallen for, which was a stupid thing considering my IQ. It's because of this that I realized I couldn't possibly date him. No one would ever accept us, but I couldn't think of spending my days with anyone else. It was a lose-lose situation for me.

"Hey, Blossom." He called as he passed in the hall.

"Hey, Brick." I sighed as I closed my locker and walked in the opposite direction. That settled it. No matter what, I was screwed…

**So there it is! I hope that it's satisfying enough for now. Hope you liked it and I'll update soon!**

**XOXO,**

**Blossomgirl**


	2. Homesick at Space Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Powerpuff Girls. I also do not own any of the lyrics of our dear band Fall Out Boy.**

Drabble 2: Homesick At Space Camp

"Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say."

We haven't talked in a week. It isn't my fault that she had to get so upset over such stupid things. It also isn't my fault that she had to always be so stubborn. She wouldn't answer my calls or texts and would completely ignore me when I tried to talk to her in the halls. She was the most infuriating person I had ever met, and even though none of this was my fault, we both knew that I would be the first to admit defeat.

If it was one thing I hated, it would be saying that I was wrong. Somehow I always seemed to escape the actual words, merely implying them by saying 'I'm sorry'. This was one of those times where I had to be extra careful about it. It would take a lot to get Blossom to forgive me but I found a way.

With the help of her very romantic sister, I had been able to get a CD into Blossom's stereo. I made sure that the CD case was put next it as well because on top I had written 'I'm sorry! Press play.' The CD played her favorite song.

She forgave me the next morning and kissed me on the cheek. Everything was alright until a few days later when we had gotten into the same argument. The cycle never ends…

**So what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Review? Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO,**

**Blossomgirl 3**


	3. Chicago Is So Two Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics. This saddens me.**

Drabble 3: Chicago Is So Two Years Ago

"She took me down and said 'Boys like you are overrated, so save your breath'."

We were in Townsville Park. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Rowdyruff Boys were causing trouble. My sisters and I had been fighting the boys for about an hour and we were all getting pretty tired. Brick threw me into the fountain. I made a quick recovery and slammed him into the grass. I could hear Buttercup and Butch yelling profanities at each other over by the playground, while Bubbles flew as fast as she could from a chasing Boomer. I hadn't seen Brick get up as he grabbed my arm and flipped me. When my back hit the ground, he climbed on top of me. I was pinned and struggles to get out.

"Aw, Blossy. Trying to leave me?" He said with his annoying smirk.

"Get off, you idiot!" I yelled as I tried to break out of his hold.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll get off if you give me a kiss." He grinned.

"In your dreams!" I snapped in disgust.

"I'm counting on that."

At that I caught him off guard and rolled over, switching positions.

"Just so you know, you aren't my type." I whispered. He grinned wider.

"We'll see about that, babe." He replied as we started fighting again.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**XOXO,**

**Blossomgirl 3**


End file.
